Karma y almas
by konsntida
Summary: No vuelvas a mencionar a Weasley- le hablo duramente- hoy, esta noche, no existirá ni Astoria ni él, esta noche es de los dos Hermione. posible Continuacion, mi primer Dramione :  comenten PORFAVOR!
1. Chapter 1

todo el mundo de Harry Potter es de J.K, y aunque diga que esta pareja es imposible, bueno para eso esta fanfiction...

**Karma y almas**

Dos años después de la caída de Voldemort muchas cosas habían cambiado, Hogwarts había sido reabierto para que todos los magos afectados por la guerra continuaran su educación mágica, todo el ejército de Dumbledore y la orden del fénix habían recibido la orden de Merlín en su máximo rango por los servicios prestados durante la segunda guerra. El ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt ofreció al trió dorado la inmediata incorporación al departamento de aurores, tras muchas conversaciones y peleas por parte de Hermione rechazaron la oferta para terminar su educación como cualquiera de los jóvenes de su edad. Hermione Granger había sido elegida premio anual lo cual no fue sorpresa para nadie, en cambio que Draco Malfoy obtuviera el mismo título que Hermione y compartieran la misma torre en su séptimo año causo indignación y sorpresa general. La familia Malfoy había decaído notablemente tras la guerra, pero seguía manteniendo el status de sangre limpia que corría por sus venas, gracias a la ayuda de Harry Potter que testifico a su favor en el juicio, les fue permitido la libertad a cambio de ayudar con la reconstrucción del mundo mágico, ellos emigraron a Francia como muchos de los magos de elite de Inglaterra, solo Draco Malfoy volvió para terminar los estudios en Hogwarts. Muchas cosas cambiaron dentro de Hogwarts; el modo de jugar Quidittch de Ronald Wesley, que a dos días de graduarse ya tenía un cupo en los Chudley Cannons como guardián, Neville Longbottom estaba de ayudante de la profesora Sprout con muchas posibilidades de sustituirla en el futuro, y con Hannah Abbott como novia, Los miedos de Harry Potter habían terminado con la guerra así como su estado civil que cambio de soltero a comprometido con Ginny Wesley, y por mucho que cueste creer los premios anuales llevaban una cordial relación, en realidad lo que había cambiado era que simplemente tenían una tregua por su convivencia diaria, pero hay cosas que no duran y las treguas son una de esas.

Los Gritos provenían de la sala de trofeos de Hogwarts, una castaña aventaba a la cabeza de un rubio una pequeña condecoración que llevaba más de cien años allí.

_Eres una estúpida Granger_- dijo Draco Malfoy evitando a duras penas el objeto que amenazaba con golpear su cabeza, pero esta ya le daba la espalda.

_Cállate hurón_- le respondió la Griffindor que continuaba con su tarea, limpiando los trofeos- _esto es tu culpa tu comenzaste_.

_No estaríamos aquí si la señorita perfecta prefecta mantuviera su boca cerrada solo un segundo , en vez de defender a la comadreja_

_Tiene nombre sabes Malfoy, se llama Ron_- dijo ya cancinamente como si estuviera hablando de lo más fácil del mundo y Malfoy fuera un troglodita- _y por supuesto que lo defenderé_

_No sé cómo puedes soportar a ese troglodita Granger, a veces superas mi entendimiento, creí que eras más inteligente_

_Eso a ti Malfoy no te importa_- le contesto Hermione sin prestarle mucha atención

_Pero Granger acéptalo, nadie que confunda estética con estática, por muy muggle que sea el concepto, sobre todo si tiene a una como novia, hasta yo lo sé._

_¿Cuál es tu problema con Ron, Malfoy? Porque no lo dejas en paz, hasta donde yo sé tú ni siquiera estabas en esa clase, déjalo ya por favor-_

_Granger, Granger solo saco a relucir las ineptitudes de tu perro faldero, es que acéptemelos, y tómalo como el único consejo que te daré, mereces algo mejor-_ Hermione se dio vuelta sorprendida, con la boca ligeramente abierta

_Y a ti quién diablos te dio el derecho de opinar sobre mi vida_- Malfoy le sonreía con su estúpida y petulante mueca que tanto odiaba- _para que sepas Ron es mil veces mejor que cualquiera sobre todo de ti_- ahí estaba le había borrado la estúpida sonrisa a ese engreído, Hermione se dio vuelta triunfante y continuo con su castigo.

Draco quedo helado, la muy maldita había insinuado que la estúpida-troglodita-pobretona-colorada-comadreja era mejor que él?, quien mierda se creía ella para compararlo con ese intento de hombre con él un Malfoy, mil veces superior a cualquiera que fuera, como podía ella dignarse a mencionarlo o siquiera pensarlo

De pronto, Hermione sintió un agarre que la tomo del brazo y la giro bruscamente, Draco Malfoy la tenia agarrada, estaba con la cara furiosamente roja y sus ojos de hielo a escasos centímetros de los suyos, sintió cierto placer, sin duda Malfoy no estaba acostumbrado a que le bajaran el ego

-Granger- siseo el Slytherin muy cerca- no puedes comparar lo que no conoces, ni has probado.

_No me importa ni me interesa probarlo Malfoy_- Hermione le contesto igual de cerca y amenazante, aunque muy en el fondo sentía sus piernas tiritar, pero jamás lo demostraría

_Tampoco me apetece enseñarte Granger_- Draco podía sentir a esa distancia el aroma que desprendía de ese cabello ya no tan alborotado que llevaba suelto la leona y sus ojos adquirían un brillo casi siniestro

_Ni aunque te diera la real gana te dejaría Malfoy_- sus ojos estaban en medio de una guerra, Hermione le sostenía la mirada sin flanquear, apenas era consciente que sus cuerpos estaban a una distancia no permitida y muy indecorosa para dos personas que discutían

_Nadie me dice que no, Hermione_- Draco se dio el gusto de saborear cada silaba del nombre de la leona, por primera vez en voz alta, y no en su inconsciente traicionero

_Bienvenido a tierra Draco, para ti yo soy "nadie"_-¿Cuándo su estúpida boca había hablado en el oído de Malfoy?¿ y en qué momento las manos de este había agarrado su cintura?

_Me gustan los desafíos ratón de biblioteca_- Malfoy apretó mas de ser posible el cuerpo de Hermione al del, y deslizo sus manos al termino de la espalda de la chica. Cuando la Griffindor sintió las caricias bajar a través de su espalda su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba, la cercanía de Malfoy la tenia paralizada, su cuerpo ya no le respondía a su cerebro, y para ser realistas su cerebro también se había rendido ante esa mirada tan gris como la plata, que ya no era fría, reflejaba sentimientos que Hermione no quiso pensar. El hurón con un minuto de su cercanía la había dejado _knock-out- sobre todo cuando las ratas de biblioteca tienen un par de piernas como este_- la mano de Draco se poso en el muslo de Hermione y comenzó a subir un poco más allá del término de la falda.

Por fin su cuerpo decidió reaccionar y salvarla de esas caricias que la tenían completamente desconcertadas, que mas allá de desagradarle, las disfrutaban peligrosamente, empujo a Malfoy que la tenia contra el estante de los trofeos, ¿en qué momento la arrincono?, tomo su varita y apunto al pecho del chico.

_Vuelve a tocarme magnifico hurón botador, y una estadía en azkaban será un precio razonable de pagar por usar una imperdonable contigo._

_Valla, valla la leona saco sus garras_- Malfoy se sorprendió por un instante y sintió un leve malestar al ser alejado del cuerpo de la chica, pero inmediatamente recupero su postura altiva-_¿acaso no aceptas un cumplido?_

_Cállate serpiente rastrera de ti no puede venir nada bueno_- se sentía rabiosa el engreído de Malfoy la miraba como un niño observando un regalo debajo de un árbol la mañana de navidad, y ya sentía que sus ahora rebeldes hormonas se excitaban bajo esa mirada, mierda, dijo en su interior.

_Mira Granger, y escúchalo bien, ya que estamos solos y pronto terminara el curso y nunca más nos volveremos a ver, me sincerare contigo_- Draco Malfoy simplemente no pudo soportar mas todo su cuerpo, que gritaba que volviera a apresar a la castaña contra la pared más cercana, sus bajos instintos ya no se controlaban, tenía que admitir que vivir con la castaña había sido toda una prueba para su masculinidad, es que ella era tan ella… nunca una mujer había calado tan en el fondo de su mente, nunca una mujer ,que estúpidamente descubrió que era una mujer con todas la de la ley muy tarde, se veía tan irresistible a sus ojos, sus cabellos tenían el toque perfecto entre lo domable y lo salvaje, su piel era pura canela, sus ojos color avellana eran tan perfectos y trasparentes que podía ver la rabia en ellos, esa pasión y esa chispa que solo tenía cuando discutía con él, y sus labios, lo volvían loco, soñaba que los besaba todas las malditas noches y luego de una ducha fría todas las mañanas pensaba en ellos todo el día, es que no soportaba que la comadreja besara esos labios que por derecho divino eran de él, ella podía tener la sangre mas impura corriendo por sus venas pero era la mejor bruja que había conocido, era inteligente, sin duda le pateaba el trasero a todo Hogwarts hasta la generación del mismísimo mestizo de voldy, hermosa, amigable con todos, pero era la única que no había cambiado con el después de la guerra con él, los monigotes de sus compañeros, ni siquiera lo miraban y tenían razón, ya había pagado todas sus culpas y tenía el peor recuerdo como incesante castigo, verla a ella ser torturada a manos de Bellatrix. Hermione lo trataba como si nunca hubiera intentado matar a Dumbledore o no llevara la marca tenebrosa en el brazo, y eso lo confundía. No podía continuar negándose eso que sentía, no podía seguir ocultando esos celos que sentía al ver a wesel abrazándola, solo por esta vez bajaría los brazos y se lo diría, ella sería su redención.

_Cállate Malfoy no quiero oírte_- es que Hermione vio en sus ojos un brillo que no quería, su Ron la miraba así, porque Malfoy tenía la misma mirada, estaba temblando, el siempre la ponía nerviosa y era la causa de sus constantes dolores de cabeza, no podía negar la atracción que tenia Malfoy, pero convivir con el le había permitido conocer aspectos que desconocía y la sorprendían, Malfoy era todo un caballero, siempre tenía detalles como de ayudarla a sentarse o abrirle la puerta y lo hacía tan naturalmente que la elegancia de sus movimientos jamás parecía malintencionada, a veces cuando llegaban de sus rondas el se sentaba a leer en la sala común como si estuviera en su casa, y no es que le molestara pero la desconcentraba notoriamente de sus deberes y muchas veces se levantaba furiosa con ella misma por estar igual que las ineptas del colegio que suspiraban como bobas cuando él pasaba, le encantaba pelear con él aunque sus peleas ya no eran tan frecuentes y tenía que reconocer que extrañaba esos momentos donde se sentía nuevamente superior a él, ganando cada batalla verbal y visual. Y ahí estaba tan elegante, serio, con sus platinos ojos brillando y con esa maldita sonrisa torcida que le dedicaba exclusivamente a ella, mirándola y haciendo vibrar cada partícula de su cuerpo.

_Granger, Granger solo quiero hablar y por esta vez me saldré del protocolo_- camino a paso lento acortando la distancia entre ambos

_Aléjate Malfoy_- trato de decir lo más segura posible Hermione, aunque su mano tiritaba al empuñar la varita nuevamente contra su pecho, pero Malfoy no se asusto en lo mas mínimo en la amenaza.

_Tu y yo vamos a hablar Hermione_- termino de acortar la distancia entre ellos, y la castaña nuevamente quedo paralizada al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca de Malfoy y su aroma a menta y Hierba recién cortada, uno de sus aromas favoritos, Draco le quito la varita sin dificultad y la tiro al suelo- _me aburrí de este juego y lo quiero terminar ahora- _paso sus manos por la cintura de la chica y la pego a su cuerpo. Hermione no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos mercurios que la miraban como si fuera la persona más apetecible del mundo, su nariz rozo la de Draco y sus alientos comenzaban a exhalar el mismo aire.

_Suéltame…_- fue lo único que salió de su boca, estaba completamente consciente de lo que dijo, pero rogaba a Merlín, Dumbledore y Snape que Draco no la soltara.

_Entonces vete…_- murmuro Draco en sus labios.

Hermione reacciono, pero solo para terminar de acortar la distancia que los separaba de tan anhelado beso. Se besaron con pasión, con locura, el aire era lo menos importante en esos momentos. Ella nunca había sentido una descarga eléctrica tan grande ni placentera, hasta el momento que beso a Draco, Malfoy la besaba con maestría, con rudeza pero a la mima vez que la acariciaba como si fuera la más delicada flor, ni Ron le había hecho sentir eso, Ron…, pensó y se desprendió bruscamente del abrazo de Malfoy.

_Esto está mal_- dijo mas para sí misma, con la voz llorosa, no sabía si por la culpa o la emoción

_¿Y crees que para mí está bien Granger?_- Malfoy parecía molesto y la miraba con reproche

_Esto fue un erro, y yo no voy a caer en tu juego_- retrocedió imponiendo toda la distancia que le permitía la habitación.

_Si esto fuera un puto juego Hermione lo habría comenzado antes y no dos días antes de separarnos para siempre_- Malfoy estaba abatido.

_¡CALLATE MALFOY!_- Hermione comenzó a llorar- _TU NO SABES NADA, TU ME ODIAS._

_Parece que no te odio tanto Granger_

_DIJE QUE TE CALLES_- la castaña se acerco a él empuñando los brazos y comenzó a golpear a Malfoy en el pecho, Draco se quedo estático un momento, recibiendo los golpes de Hermione sin inmutarse- _TU ME ODIAS, ODIAME!_-Draco reacciono y trato de detenerla pero no se dejaba

_Cálmate sabelotodo_- los ojos de Malfoy temblaban y estaban brillantes

_ODIAME_- le gritaba Hermione fuera de sí, no sabía porque lo hacía, porque la situación le dolía mil veces peor que los crucios de Bellatrix Lastrange- _¡ODIAME SOY UNA SANGRE SUCIA!_-Draco la tomo de las manos y la sujetó firmemente para que no lo siguiera golpeando pero una rabia comenzó a brotar de su interior, el maldito karma se la estaba cobrando todas

_ESCUCHAME, jamás vuelvas a referirte a ti como lo hiciste, Hermione Granger, mírame_- exigió Draco Malfoy- _tu eres infinitamente mejor que cualquier mago de sangre pura_- Hermione dejo de golpearlo, pero lloraba desconsoladamente, el muy maldito había bajado todas sus guardias y no era justo, porque ella no estaba preparada para eso, no lo aceptaría nunca, y no estaba preparada para aceptar ese sentimiento que florecía como lazo del diablo en su corazón, apartando de golpe a Ron Weasley, la atracción que sentía por Draco era real, palpable, salía al baile cada vez que se enfrentaban, es que era la única manera de demostrarse los sentimientos y la pasión que sentía el uno por el otro, en cambio Draco Malfoy pensó que nunca después de la guerra encontraría algo a lo que aferrarse, algo que lo hiciera sonreír como bobo cada vez que pensaba en tenía que ser bien Griffindor y aceptar que verlo con cualquier otra provocaba unos celos que la hacían protagonizar feroces peleas en la sala común que compartían, enfrente de la afortunada de turno e incluso de su propio novio, es que de verdad era la única manera de canalizar los estúpidos sentimientos que afloraban en ella y el muy hipócrita venia y se los quitaba a dos días de no verse mas. Draco la abrazaba mientras lloraba, y Hermione se levanto de abrupto

_Me tengo que ir_- dijo caminando hacia la puerta y secándose las lagrimas- _esto jamás paso Malfoy_- se agacho a recoger su varita- _tu vuelves a tu vida con tu prometida, yo iré con ron, y esto jamás de repetirá._

Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de la sala de trofeos, Malfoy la agarro de la mano y la tiro caminando con ella rápidamente hacia la torre de los premios anuales, mientras Hermione trataba de soltarse del agarre del rubio. Cuando llegaron frente al retrato de su torre, Malfoy grito la contraseña y se metió con Hermione a la torre, la soltó y volvió para gritarle al cuadro

_NO QUIERO QUE NADIE ENTRE AQUÍ HASTA QUE ALGUNO DE LOS DOS SALGA, SOBRETODO SI ES RONALD WEASLEY_- Hermione lo miro con reproche- _O ASTORIA GREENGRASS_

_No puedes impedirle el paso a Ron, Malfoy_- Draco levanto el rostro y la miro desafiante, acercándose nuevamente a ella, tomándola por la cintura

_No vuelvas a mencionar a Weasley_- le hablo duramente- _hoy, esta noche no existirá ni Astoria ni él, esta noche es de los dos Hermione_- su aliento estaba en el oído de Hermione nuevamente- _hoy terminaremos todo_- nuevamente la chica callo en el embrujo de su voz y de sus ojos- _esta noche te demostrare que nadie_- y la beso la parte baja del oído- _nadie te va a besar como yo_- Hermione sintió la mano de el Slytherin por todo su cuerpo- _nadie nunca te va amar como yo lo hare esta noche Hermione_.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez Hermione no pudo seguir resistiendo a todas las emociones que la embargaban, lentamente y sin dejar de besarse, Draco la tomo en brazos y la subió hacia su dormitorio.

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, el rubio la tomo en vilo y Hermione rápidamente envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, Malfoy la posiciono contra la pared de su habitación y comenzó a besar su cuello, lamia y mordía cada pedazo de piel que se veía de la leona, rápidamente aflojo el nudo de la corbata de la chica y lo lanzo lejos, abrió el cuello de la blusa y continuo besando ahí donde nuevos trozos de piel se exponían. Hermione se sentía mas excitada que nunca, el gran cuerpo de Malfoy la tenia firmemente agarrada y sus grandes y expertas manos la hacían suspirar, rápidamente dejo escamar el primer gemido de su boca, que fue rápidamente callado por los labios del Slytherin, agarro a Malfoy por el cuello y comenzó a masajearlo, luego subió hacia sus cabellos y esta vez él dejo escapar un suspiro, y retomo su labor con los botones de la blusa de Hermione, hasta que esta por fin cedió y fue olvidada en el suelo. Draco contemplo el maravilloso panorama que tenia abrazado a él, ella lo miraba con los ojos brillantes, sus mejillas sonrosadas, y los labios hinchados por los besos, sin duda la imagen más sexy que había visto, noto que sus hombros estaban bañados en pequeñas pecas, solo perceptibles a la distancia que él se encontraba, se dedico a besarlos uno a uno, grabándolos en su memoria, y llego a sus pechos, podría morir en ese instante y feliz se iría al infierno con esa imagen en su memoria, eran sublimes grandes, pero no demasiado y perfectamente posicionados, estaban cubiertos por un sostén blanco con encajes, pero podía ver perfectamente los pezones erectos de Hermione , esta lo miro y le sonrió dulcemente, luego se llevo las manos a la espalda y destrabo la pieza que cubría sus senos, deslizo cada tirante pos sus brazos y dejo a la vista sus montes de Venus, Malfoy casi se atraganta ante la acción de la chica.

_Eres hermosa_- le dijo

Beso nuevamente los labios de Hermione y comenzó a bajar hacia el cuello, coloco su mano suavemente en un pecho de la castaña y comenzó a masajearlo, la reacción fue inmediata y la chica arqueo la espalda y soltó un gemido de placer, continuo con sus besos hasta llegar al otro pecho de ella, el cual comenzó a besar desesperadamente, notaba felizmente como la leona se retorcía en sus brazos, la separo de la pared y camino con ella hacia su cama, la deposito en la cama y siguió atacando los pechos de la Griffindor, Hermione sentía ese calor acumularse en su entrepierna, Draco la torturaba exquisitamente bien y ya se sentía completamente húmeda, pero al acariciar a Draco noto que llevaba todavía el uniforme puesto, empujo a Draco y se levanto de la cama.

_¿Qué haces?_- le pregunto Draco que estaba todavía inclinado sobre el hueco que dejo la castaña

_Paciencia es una virtud huroncito_- Hermione bajo el cierre de su falda y dejo que esta cediera a través de sus piernas, revelando unas braguitas blancas a juego con el sostén, Draco la miro embobado hasta que la castaña llamo su atención llamándolo

_Creo que estamos en desigualdad de condiciones_.

Draco se saco la corbata apresuradamente, pero Hermione rápidamente llego a su lado y lo había tirado sobre la cama, tomo la varita de Draco de su pantalón y en un rápido segundo la ropa de Draco había desaparecido excepto sus bóxers, donde se veía claramente la excitación de el rubio, Hermione sonrió traviesa y se posiciono arriba de él. Comenzó a besar cada centímetro de la piel de su amante, Draco no quiso continuar con esa dulce tortura o no podría aguantar más, invirtió las posiciones, y lentamente bajo su mano acariciando toda la piel de la castaña dejando una marca de fuego en la piel de ella, llego hasta sus bragas y la acaricio por arriba de la molesta tela, Hermione estaba más que preparada para él, no quería esperar un segundo mas y tomo la mano del rubio y la guio por debajo de sus bragas, al sentir el tacto de él en su punto más sensible, pensó que se había tenido un orgasmo solo por el roce de sus dedos, Draco acaricio con fervor el clítoris de la castaña mientras esta soltaba gemidos bastante sugerentes, paro con su tarea y le saco completamente las bragas a la castaña, ella lo miro anhelante y Draco se desprendió de su ropa interior.

_Estas segura le pregunto_- sabia que la castaña estaba en igual de condiciones que ella, igual de excitado, pero jamás se perdonaría volverle a hacer algún daño.

_Draco te necesito en este momento en mí, quiero que me hagas tuya, porque esta noche es de los dos_.

Draco no se hizo esperar y cumplió el deseo de Hermione entro lentamente en ella, disfrutando cada nervio que cedía ante su masculinidad, se movió sutilmente al principio dejando que sus cuerpos de acoplaran, pero rápidamente ambos necesitaban más, las embestidas se hicieron rápidas, profundas y urgentes y no demoro que el orgasmo llegara a sus cuerpos, primero Hermione que simplemente tiritaba de las sensaciones que acompañaron su orgasmos, Draco después de sentir toda la intimidad de Hermione contraerse alrededor de su miembro, exploto sintiéndose lleno de placer y felicidad como nunca antes.

Esa noche Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, perdieron la cuenta de todas las veces que se entregaron el uno al otro, lo que si estaba claro que el alma la habían entregado sin devolución aquella madrugada.

Dos días después

Draco Malfoy se anudaba la corbata a tono con su espectacular traje de gala, era la fiesta de graduación y a la mañana siguiente todos los alumnos de séptimo año se despedirían para siempre, el tenia un acuerdo con la directora, partiría de Londres rumbo a Francia esa misma noche después del baile, no quería despedidas de nadie, pero pensándolo bien, ¿quién lo echaría de menos?, la única razón por la que asistiría al baile, seria para verla a ella por última vez, ella que había abandonado la cama dejándolo solo, que misteriosamente lo había rehuido durante dos días, por fin la vería esta noche porque recibiría un premio y no podía faltar a su propia ceremonia, cuando termino de arreglarse tomo una pequeña caja que guardaba en su escritorio y salió de la habitación.

Hermione terminaba de peinar su pelo, se coloco los aros a juego con su vestido gris, cuando se miro al espejo, no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas, nuevamente esa mirada triste estaba en sus ojos, es que era su última noche en su amado colegio, pronto saldría al mundo a completar la vida que había elegido, y era la última noche que lo vería. Paso los dos últimos días encerrada en su antigua habitación de la torre de griffindor, sus amigos pensaban que estaba nostálgica, pero simplemente quería estar sola y pensar, Malfoy estaba en su mente en cada segundo. Su corazón no soporto amanecer con alguien que nunca estaría con ella por más de una noche, era algo utópico imaginarse que despertaría con un beso todas las mañanas con el rubio y no quería seguir engañándose, se vistió y se fue inmediatamente, dejando dormido a Malfoy. Ahora que se veía al espejo sabía que no podría evitarlo más, lo vería esta noche, pero no estaba preparada para decir nada, ni siquiera para enfrentar su mirada. Cuando Bajo las escaleras de la torre de Griffindor, su novio Ron Weasley la esperaba en la sala común, junto con Ginny y Harry, la cara de Ron era de adoración absoluta, y ella por más que quería corresponderle, no pudo esbozar nada más que un amago de sonrisa, ron la beso dulcemente en los labios y la tomo inmediatamente de la cintura, llevándola afuera de la torre, al llegar al gran salón, vio que todo estaba espectacular, después de todo era la generación dorada la que se graduaba.

La vio entrar del brazo de la estúpida comadreja, iba espectacular, su belleza tan natural opacaba a todas las demás mujeres que se encontraban allí, incluso a la que iba de su brazo, su futura ceremonia comenzó y rápidamente fueron anunciando los premios y honores especiales de los alumnos, cuando Hermione subió a recibir su premio, sus ojos se encontraron, Draco sabía que con esa mirada todo su plan se iría a la mierda, era una mirada como de suplica, y cuando la vio bajar del escenario y encontrarse con sus amigos, la siguió discretamente hasta que se quedo sola un segundo, y con eso basto.

Hermione sintió como era llevada por unas manos hacia afuera del salón, y la encerraban en una de las aulas más cercanas, sintió un escalofrió al confirmar de quien se trataba

_Que quieres Malfoy_- le dijo sin mirarlo

_Dame la cara Granger_- Draco se posiciono detrás de ella, y la apretó a el

_Suéltame, no quiero que me toques_

_Tu cuerpo dice otra cosa_

Y era verdad al sentir las manos de Draco sobre su estomago, trato de soltarlas con las suyas, pero quedaron entrelazados en un intimo abrazo.

_Déjame Malfoy_- dijo en un susurro- no nos hagamos esto

_No puedo dejarte ir, sabiendo que esto terminara así, necesito una esperanza_

_Esperanza de que Draco_- Hermione se dio vuelta, enfrentando esos ojos que tanto la hipnotizaban

_De que esto que siento es correspondido, de que la primera vez que entrego mi corazón, alguien me lo cuidara_

_No puedo decirte nada Malfoy_- Hermione le acaricio la mejilla- _porque ni yo sé lo que siento_.

Draco la beso en los labios, tratando de mostrar todo lo que no podía con palabras

_Me vuelves loco ratona, no podría verte un segundo más con ese idiota_

_-Las cosas no son tan fáciles, tienes que entender_-

_-Me voy esta noche Hermione, me voy a Francia, pero si tú me dices que me quede, te juro por el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin que dejo todo por ti_

_-Draco yo…._- el rubio la interrumpió

_-No digas nada, piénsalo, y antes de que termine el baile, encontrémonos aquí_-. Draco saco la pequeña caja que tenía en sus bolsillos y deposito la cadena de plata con un corazón de esmeralda en la mano de Hermione

_-Esto era de mí bis abuela, quiero que la tengas tú_.

_-No la puedo aceptar_- Hermione le devolvió la gargantilla.

Draco la tomo de la mano de Hermione y se la puso en el cuello a la chica.

_-Es tuya, no me la devuelvas, recuerda que estas clavada en el fondo de el mío_- dijo señalando el dije de esmeralda.

_-No te entiendo_- le dijo Hermione- _porque yo_

_-No sé, creo que es el karma_.

Draco se fue dejándola sola, cuando Hermione camino de vuelta al salón de la fiesta, Ron ya estaba al lado de ella, sintió que el chico le hablaba pero no entendía nada, en una noche Draco Malfoy la había hecho cuestionarse de Ron, por el cual llevaba mas de 6 años enamorada, le había sido infiel, y lo peor es que no se arrepentía, sabia que amaba a Ron con su alma, pero porque ahora su alma se empeñaba en recordar a Malfoy, estaba confundida ,"dejare todo por ti", que significaba eso, acaso el esperaba que se fugara con el o algo asi?, cuando se dio cuenta estaba parada en medio de la pista con ron frente suyo, arrodillándose, Hermione entro en pánico, sacando una pequeña cajita.

_-Hermione Granger, aquí frente a todas las personas que vieron nacer nuestro amor,_- vio como todos hacían un circulo, dejándolos en medio a ambos, busco entre la multitud algo, no sabía que era y detrás de la multitud su cabellera rubia sobresalía de las demás y en el segundo que duro toda esta acción, volvió a mirar a ron que seguía hablando- _quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos, y la primera persona que vea al despertar…_- busco al rubio nuevamente pero ya no estaba, comenzó a llorar, quería que Ron dejara de hablar para ir tras Malfoy, y observo a Harry y Ginny esperando expectante su respuesta, vio a sus antiguos compañeros dándole ánimos, a la directora sonriendo orgullosa y Hagrid sollozando. Pero no podía, no podía defraudarlos, tomo una determinación, su lado racional decidió por ella- _¿y bien herms? ¿Quieres ser Hermione Weasley?._

_-Si, si quiero Ron_- el gran comedor estallo en aplausos, y el pelirrojo coloco el anillo en la mano de la castaña y la beso.

Draco se encontraba en el aula donde estuvo con Hermione un rato antes, su ahora sentimental cuerpo, no soportaría seguir viendo esa cursi escena, maldijo una y mil veces a la mierda de la comadreja, y se maldijo a el mismo por creer en el amor, su padre se lo advirtió, "el amor será tu talón de Aquiles Draco", era la única verdad que le reconocería a su padre, saco un cigarro y lo encendió, ni siquiera sabía porque de nuevo estaba en la puta sala, debería haber ido al despacho de la directora para llegar a su casa a la hora indicada, pero si, tenía la esperanza de que ella apareciera y volviera con él, sin duda su maldito karma se la estaba cobrando una a una y a lo grande.

Iba a prender su segundo cigarro y la puerta se abrió, allí estaba ella, parada en el marco de la puerta, tan hermosa como lo recordaba

_-Felicidades futura señora Weasley_- dijo lleno de veneno

_-No tienes nada que reprocharme Malfoy, no sé qué pretendías, si querías arruinar mi felicidad, te ganaste el premio, lo lograste_- avanzo hacia el- _no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza_

_-Que dices_- Draco sintió que una luz se encendió en todo su ser y sonrió como nunca.

_-No te ilusiones, que reconozca que si siento algo por ti no quiere decir que vaya a correr a tus brazos y deje todo por ti_.- el rubio de nuevo estaba en penumbras es que ya nada le sorprendía, siempre supo que era muy noble para huir con un ex mortifago, y sintió rabia

_-Acaso tu bondad no te deja abandonar a la comadreja_- se acerco a ella y la aprisiono en un abrazo- _es que prefieres que ella te abrace_- comenzó a besar su cuello mientras la castaña no reaccionaba a sus caricias- _dejaras que ella te bese mientras piensas en mi_- pero Hermione ya tenía su varita en la mano y expulso por los aires a Draco.

_-Ya di mi palabra Malfoy y la pienso cumplir, solo te quiero pedir una cosa_- Draco la miraba desde el suelo, sin sentir el mínimo de dolor por el golpe recibido-_no te acerques nunca más a mí, acéptalo esto jamás funcionaria, se feliz y yo también buscare mi felicidad_

_-Eres una cobarde, vas a casarte con Weasley por lastima, perdón, por bondad, acaso no soy suficiente bueno para ti_.- le grito Malfoy

_-Eso es algo que nunca entenderías Draco, cuídate_- Hermione le dio la espalda y camino hacia la puerta

_-Eres peor que una serpiente Granger, y tienes razón esto nunca hubiera funcionado, no tienes el suficiente coraje para estar conmigo_- Draco la adelanto y salió antes del aula dejándola sola.

Creo que continuara... depende de lo que digan.. ya lo tengo escrito, pero pienso ponerlo como otro fic, un encuentro cuando estén mas maduritos

Espero que les guste y aceptare todas sus opiniones, esta era una idea que no me podia sacar de la cabeza.. disculpen si hay faltas ortográficas..

Konsntida =)


	2. Chapter 2

TODO PERTENECE A JK, yo jamas hubiese emparejado al idiota de Ron weasley con Hermione :( pobrecita tiene que aguantar a un troglodita.

**El valor Gryffindor**

Hermione miraba aburrida mientras la señora Weasley seguia con su parloteo incesante sobre el matrimonio, hace 15 minutos habia llegado a la madriguera y ya estaba deseando irse. hace un mes se habia graduado, hace tres semanas compartió la cena de compromiso con sus padres y los weasley, hace dos que no veia a Ron o sus amigos, y ahora que estaba allí tomada de la mano de su prometido, escuchando a su futura suegra lo unico que deseaba era volver hace un mes atras y no haber aceptado la propuesta, y sobre todo estar con él. Él, no podia estar nigun minuto sin pensarlo, no habia noche que no lo recordara, y no podia evitar evocarlo mientras Ron la besaba o la abrazaba. Malfoy se habia marchado y hoy precisamente el profeta habia publicado la gran fiesta de compromiso del heredero Malfoy con la insulsa de Greengrass, no pudo evitar sentir dolor al mirar la fotografia cuando la vio en la mañana y ahora parecia una mala broma verlo sobre aquella mesita de cafe donde permanecia el profeta, mientras todos los demas escuchaban a la señora Weasley.

- _y tu que opinas querida?_- le pregunto sacandola de sus cabilaciones Molly Weasley.

- _que opino de que_- pregunto Hermione confundida

- _que la boda sea en Septiembre, es una epoca ideal, mientras mas rapido se casen, mas rapido vendran los nietos, ya no puedo esperar a verlos correr por ahí_- Hermione la miraba sin comprender. como una persona en 20 minutos podia desagradarle tanto, esta bien que fuera la madre de Ron, pero estaba sacando conclusiones que ni ella habia pensado.

- _señora Weasley con todo respeto creo que eso es algo que Ron y yo tenemos que planear, con permiso necesito ir al baño_- la castaña se levanto y salio por la puerta del patio, seguida de Ron, cuando llego cerca del estanque, se sento debajo de el Gran arbol que estaba allí.

- _Hermione, mi mama solo queria ayudar, ¿porque fuiste tan brusca con ella?_- Hermione se pregunto si era una broma, ¿la habia seguido solo para preguntarle eso?

- _Ron, solo creo que tu madre se esta apresurando mucho, casarnos en dos meses lo encuentro ridiculo_- pudo perfetamente distinguir como las orejas de su novio comenzaban a adquirir el color rojo.

-_Herms, si nos vamos a casar, no tiene nada de malo casarnos en dos meses, si por mi fuera me casaria ahora mismo contigo_

- _como que no tiene nada de malo, Ron por Merlin, no tenemos ni trabajos y estas pensando en casarte._

- _eso no es un requisito cuando existe el amor, tenemos dinero suficiente para casarnos_- le dijo Ron tomandola de las manos.

- _no me refiero a eso, solo digo que quiero esperar a tener una situacion mas estable, quiero terminar de estudiar leyes magicas primero, tenemos toda la vida por delante._

- _hermy, yo quiero mi familia ahora, no quiero dejar pasar mas tiempo, necesito tenerte a mi lado al despertar, y cenando juntos cada vez que llege de la tienda y en un año mas, imaginate a nuestro primer hijo._

- _tengo muchas cosas que quiero hacer Ron, quiero ser Profesional y realizar muchos proyectos y.._

- _no es necesario Herms, tu vas a cuidar a nuestros hijos y mantener un hogar, no necesitas ser profesional para eso, yo trabajare con George en la tienda y podremos vivir comodamente..._

- _RON ENTIENDE, YO NO QUIERO SER UNA SIMPLE DUEÑA DE CASA, YO NO VOY A SER SOLO UNA MADRE QUE SE DEDICA A SUS HIJOS, QUE NO ENTIENDES! NO ME QUIERO CASAR TODAVIA_- o quizas nunca penso Hermione en su interior,Ron la miraba como si hubiera dicho la blasfemia mas grande, sin poderlo creer- _yo, Ron no creo estar preparada para esto_- Hermione se saco el anillo que Ron le dio hace un mes atras y lo dejo en su mano- _perdoname._

Hermione camino hasta llegar a los limites de la Madriguera y se desaparecio.

ooooo

Draco Malfoy no habia dormido desde la nohe anterior, la estupida fiesta habia sido todo un exito, tenia que felicitarse por haber soportado intachablemente a toda esa gente hipocrita, pero tenia que manter una imagen sobre toda esa gente y sobre su futura familia política. Estaba seguro que Astoria solo se casaba por su dinero, habia veces que notaba las miradas de repulsion que esta le dedicaba,pero tampoco era algo que no lo dejase dormir, el motivo era otro u otra mejor dicho, porque anoche cuando coloco el anillo de su madre en el dedo de Astoria su inconciente le hizo una mala pasada y los ojos azules de Astoria se volvieron castaños, un castaño tan hermoso que podia estar una eternidad mirandolos, recordo su dulce mirada llena de pasion cuando la hizo suya una y otra vez aquella noche, realmente no podia llegar a pensar en una persona tan imposible para el y a la vez tan perfecta. si su Padre lo viera en este momento, sin dormir, casi en estado etilico por ella, se revolcaria en su tumba, si es que ya no lo estaba haciendo. era un idiota y un reverendo imbecil, no se fue a Francia, porque aun en su interior Guardaba la esperanza de que ella volviera a el.

oooooo

Hermione se aparecio en su casa, sus padres debian estar trabajando en la clinica, necesitaba irse lejos, muy lejos, habia roto su compromiso con Ron, se sentia liberada, feliz. sentia pena, porque no pudo ser, pero sabia que era lo mejor, ya no lo amaba, en realidad no sabia si alguna vez sientió algo tan profundo como lo que sentia por Malfoy, y era eso lo que le dolia, lo que no la dejaba respirar tranquila, que jamas volveria a amar con tal intensidad, un amor que no pudo ser mas que una noche, Hermione toco inconcientemente el dije de corazon que llevaba en el cuello, si ella habia sido buena, preocupada por los demas, habia puesto su vida en peligro para salvar a otros, porque tenia que doler tanto.

oooooo

Malfoy observo como una lechuza entraba por la ventana del despacho, era una simple lechuza del correo común, se poso en el escritorio y elevo su pata con un sobre, Draco deposito un Kunt en el pequeño monedero que llevaba la lechuza, saco la carta y la lechuza tomo vuelo nuevamente. al reconocer aquella letra quedo sorprendido

_**Malfoy:**_

_**Creo que demostre porque estoy en Gryffindor, he roto mi compromiso con Ron, no puedo seguir engañandolo y sobretodo mentirme a mi misma, estoy perdidamente loca por una serpiente, y necesito que esa serpiente venga a reclamar lo que es suyo, y no hablo de la gargantilla de su bisabuela, creo que he sido una excelente bruja y no es justo que seas precisamente tu el que me haga creer lo contrario, el mundo se volvio loco, tu y yo somos la prueba más grande.**_

_**Granger.**_

_**PD: si Astoria te vuelve a tocar, me encargare personalmente de ella.**_

00000000000000000000000

hola! aqui esta mi continuación, no termina de convencerme, francamente publique esta historia hace meses y decidi retomarla pero al momento de escribir cambio de rumbo y me deje llevar por otra idea, AMO los Dramiones, pero aveces son muy dramaticos y en realidad tienen que serlo para que mantengan su escencia y nos sean tan occ, pero me gustaria leer algo alegre sobre esta pareja, sin tantos obstaculos aunque drama si habra, porque hay muchas personas que no dejaran tranquila nunca a esta pareja .pero eso, tratare de pegarme lo mas al epilogo la unica diferencia es que jamas existira un matrimonio Granger-Weasley (wuakala) con respecto a las faltas ortograficas, espero que no sean muchas, ya que no tengo el word como para que me las señale

muchas gracias por los reviews de: **CIBEL05, eterea, princesaartemisa y Lady Evanna. **


	3. Chapter 3

dos dias habian pasado desde que mando la carta y Malfoy no hab a asomado ni la cabeza, durante esos dos dias habia recibido la respuesta para la continuacion de sus estudios en la academia Brisstol, una prestigiosa institucion Magica de Leyes, habia hecho el primer deposito para su nuevo departamento cerca de la academia y tenia cartas sin responder de Ron, Harry y Ginny, Hermione sentia que en cualquier momento su ex- novio apareceria a pedir perdon y recuperarla, pero era algo inevitable y ya no habia vuelta atras, estaba cansada de hacer todo lo que se esperaba de ella, de poner la felicidad de todos en frente a la de ella, es que a nadie le importaba si ella estaba feliz o comoda? o si estaba exitada o le apasionaba algo? nadie se imaginaba que ella fumaba, pero lo hacia, cuando estaba sola o queria relajarse y solamente pensar o cuando se tomaba un cafe en la mañana o especialmente cuando hacia frio, ese tipo de cosas que mantenia en secreto solo para ella, pero que nadie apostaria porque ella las hacia, se levanto del sillon de su casa, ya estaba cansada y Malfoy no aparecia.

cuando agarro su varita para salir por la puerta de su casa, escucho el sonido de alguien apareciendose, nadie podia aparecerce en su casa excepto miembros de la orden del fenix, cuando miro hacia el jardin all estaba su Ron con un gigante ramo de Rosas, y a su lado estaba Harry con cara de disculpa.

_- Hermione, yo necesitaba hablar contigo y pedirte perdón_- hablo Ron torpemente avanzando hacia ella y entregandole las rosas

-_ Ron, no era necesario,_ -dijo devolviendoselas- _y tampoco es necesario que me pidas perdon, esta desicion fue mia y tu no tienes porque disculparte _

-_ pero Herms, yo quiero que regresemos y no importa si no quieres casarte, no nos casaremos hasta que tu digas_

- _no se trata de eso_- interrumpio Hermione -

- _ya no me quieres?_

- _siempre te querre, pero esta decision en mia, respetala _

- _como me pides eso, si me dajas ,asi, como asi, nosotros eramos felices, lo teniamos todo_.- Ron comensaba a levantar la voz

-_ Herms podriamos hablar adentro?_- pregunto Harry por primera vez desde que aparecieron

- _no Harry, voy de salida, y ya te lo dije Ronald, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, porfavor no quiero hacerte daño_- hermione cerro la puerta de su casa con un hechizo y volvio a mirar a su ex y a Harry- _de verdad que lo siento, pero esto es definitivo_- Hermione miro a Ron, que ya estaba rojo- _me tengo que ir_.

-_ Vas a ver a otro?_- dijo Ron

- _no voy a ver a nadie, y ese no es tu problema ya Ron_- dijo cansinamente

- _si, vas a encontrarte con alguien, dime quien es?_- Ron avanzo rapidamente hacia ella tomandola fuertemente del Brazo.

- _Ronald, sueltame!_- exijio Hermione

-_ RON SUELTALA_- grito Harry al ver a su amigo tiritar de rabia

- _CALLATE HARRY, NO VEZ QUE SE VA CON ALGUIEN, CON QUIEN ME ENGAñAS PERRA!_

Hermione se quedo helada, sentia los dedos de Ron en su brazo apretar fuertemente, pero ya no le dolia, no reconocia al Ron que le hablaba, siempre fue celoso y posesivo, pero ahora estaba fuera de si, y tenia miedo, y Harry no reaccionaba, trataba de soltarse pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte, y de un momento a otro estaba liberada y Ron tirado 3 metros mas all , Harry seguia parado sin saber que hacer y Draco Malfoy todavia tenia la varita levantada hacia Ron.

-_ te dijieron que la soltaras comadreja_- hablo malfoy al ver que Ron se ponia de pie nuevamente

- _tu que haces aca imbecil_- comenzo a decir Ron y a empu ar la varita de nuevo- _DIFFIN..._

- _EXPELLIERMUS_- dijo Harry mas rapido apuntando a Ron y la varita de este volo a la mano de harry

-_ que mierda_- hablo Ron al ver a Harry levantar la varita en contra de el

-_Mejor nos vamos Ron, y te tranquilizas_- dijo harry acercandose a el

-_ me has atacado Harry, por que ?_

-_ estabas atacando a Hermione, ya no tienes nada mas que hacer aca, regresemos._

-_ y que hace Malfoy aca?_- Ron seguia igual de alterado- _que mierda haces tu aca Mafoy_

-_ eso a ti no te importa comadreja_-

-_ eres un maldito_- Ron comenzo a correr hacia el

-_ DESMAIUS_- dijo Harry y Ron se desplomo en el suelo.

Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca, todavia no procesaba bien lo que estaba pasando

-_ lo siento hermano,_- dijo Harry al cuerpo en el suelo de su amigo, y lo tomo en brazos- _Hermione siento mucho todo esto, me lo llevo antes que haga algo estupido, en casa lo tranquilizaremos, Cuidate y porfavor Respondeme las cartas estoy muy preocupado por ti._  
Harry Potter se desaparecio con Ron, dejando a Hermione y Malfoy solos en la entrada de su casa.

_- estas bien Granger?_- le pregunto Malfoy

- _si, eso creo_- Hermione miro a Malfoy como si recien hubiese notado su presencia- _y tu que haces aqui?_- dijo ya entrando en razon

- _tu me pediste que vieniera o no te acuerdas?_- dijo Draco sonriendo con suficiencia

- _eso fue hace dos dias Malfoy_-

- _no dijiste que tuviera un plazo Granger_- Draco malfoy se acerco a ella hasta rozar sus rostros

- _tardaste_- fue lo unico que dijo Hermione sintiendose nerviosa ante su cercania.

- _lo se Granger, tenia que dejar a Astoria primero, no queremos que la despellejes viva leona_- dijo cada vez mas cerca de sus labios

- _me importa un reverendo Kunt, Malfoy_.

- _bueno ahora estoy aqui Granger, tienes algun plan?_

- _si_- Hermione se acerco a mas hasta casi rozar sus labios, y se alejo de el, dejando a malfoy solo y con la boca estirada.- _Justo iba de salida Malfoy, te apuntas?_

-_ eres malvada_- Draco avanzo hasta ella y le paso el brazo por los hombros- _me estas invitando a salir Granger?, no es el hombre el que normalmente el que invita a salir a la mujer?_

- _bueno nosotros no somos nada de normales Malfoy_.- le dijo Hermione comenzando a correr

Draco sonrio, y comenzo a seguir a Granger, camino a su primera Cita.

Aqui esta el capitlo 3, siento la demora, espero que les guste, a mi no me convense del todo, es como un capitulo transitorio en realidad hacia la primera Cita de Hermione, tengo faltas de ortografía lose u.u pero esto cuando lo subo aca me borra todas las tildes! busco beta que me ayude :D con respecto a sus Rewiews! Muchas GracIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! LAS SIGUIENTES PERSONITAS SE GANARON UNA ESTRELLA EN EL CIELO : Ara, Uchiha-master, princesaartemisa ,betzacosta ( TODAVIA ESPERO ACTUALIZACION DE AMNESIA! NO LO HAN LEIDO? SE LOS RECOMIENDO COMPLETAMENTE! ESTA CASI AL FINAL! ), silviota, lesma de malfoy, hema21 :d MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD. una aclaracion personal Hermione se la dejo muy facil a Malfoy, pero es que acaso tenia que ser Malfoy el qe se arrastrara por ella? yo creo que no, si ella fue la que lo dejo :/ felices Vacaciones! por lo menos para mi lo son! hasta marzo xd


End file.
